the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dufrane Lorane Elaine
Dufrane Lorane Elaine, usually only referred to by Dufrane, is a well-known brothel mistress who operates out of the Eastern Kingdom's capital, Versailles. While normally known for running many of Sapphiria's brothels, Dufrane uses this as a front for a rather robust spy network; one that has eyes and ears almost everyone in the Sherwood Isles. It is to this end that she keeps tabs on all on-goings, only giving out the information for the right price. Biography The Eastern Mistress Due to wildly differing accounts, not one person is able to exactly pinpoint an accurate depiction of Dufrane's origins. To put it in the plainest way possible; she simply showed up one day, and took control of the courtesan trade in Sapphiria in a few months of time. While many might consider it bad for business that one person controls so much, people are far too afraid to even approach her about it. Dufrane had quickly built up a reputation that spoke fear in the hearts of many, due to rumors of the fates of unsavory customers. These rumors eventually led to Dufrane being arrested, after she was found hacking apart a man. Even prison was nothing off-limits for the woman, as though she was given a sentence of 40 years, it was commuted to a measly 2 years. This is likely due to the fact that only several weeks into her prison life, she had already seized control of the prison. Inmates became her enforcers, and guards were so afraid to do their jobs that they often didn't even come into work. Dufrane was quickly taken out of prison because of this; it was clear that she was far too charismatic and would always find a way out of her current situation. Dufrane was given early parole, with the promise that she would, at least, keep her body count low. She stuck to that promise, somewhat. It is known that she continues to slay anyone who harms her girls, but she has become a lot more careful about it. What makes Dufrane so dangerous is not only her psychopathic tendencies, but her following. She has become so charismatic, to the point where she now operates an entire spy network through the various brothels in Sapphiria. Likely to that end, the powers that be in the east keep Dufrane around due to her resourcefulness; if anyone needed knowledge about anything, be it dirty little secrets or otherwise, Dufrane would be the one to know. Appearance Dufrane is a woman of class, and her appearance reflects this. She appears to be in somewhere between early 30's and early 40's, with smooth, pale skin and stark hair. Her eyes are a vibrant auburn, striking even from a simple glance. Her common business attire consists of a dress with a steampunk aesthetic; whether this is because of personal style preference or otherwise is better left to be unknown. A rather uncomfortable-looking leather corset hugs her abdominal area, with everywhere else being accented with a ruffled fabric, especially at the ends of her sleeves. Various oddities and knick-knacks decorate her sleeves and a rather fancy-looking hat, though it seems that they do nothing more than act as a setpiece. Beyond the ruffled skirt, fishnet leggings ride all the way up to her mid-thighs. Personality Dufrane has a personality that can only be described as "caring and respectful, with borderline psychotic tendencies". Under normal, and most circumstances, Dufrane will conduct herself as a woman of culture, being polite to those who deserve it. This extends a rather motherly love towards the girls who she employs, as she considers them to be her own family. There are extremely few things that could ever manage to break the levelheadedness of Dufrane, but messing with her girls is one of them. That cool exterior quickly breaks away to show exactly why Dufrane is also known as a cold and ruthless assassin. Surprisingly, she doesn't actually show this side of her even if her own life is being threatened. Relationships Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Characters